The Heart's Darkness
by Arctic Husky
Summary: (Sheelos sonfic to several of The Darkness' songs) Years have gone by, and still Sheena and Zelos are together, married, happy... They are both happy, aren't they? Why do thoughts go astray...?


This is just a little something that came to my mind while listening to **The Darkness**' CD a while back. It's a Sheelos songfic that based on three of the band's songs: Love is Only a Feeling, Growing on Me and Love on the Rocks with No Ice. (used in that order, if you're curious) Parts written in first person are in Sheena's POV in the 'current time', and parts written in third person are memories.

Setting: Many years after the game's timeframe. Sheena and Zelos are married, and living together in Meltokio.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Tales of Symphonia nor do I own the lyrics of any of The Darkness songs. (Although that would be kick-ass... because they kick ass!)

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

/...The Heart's Darkness.../

There is pure tranquility in my bedroom. Everything seems ideal now: no sounds, no anger, no sadness... simply me laying in bed as the sun's first light shines through the window. I don't want to get up. Not yet. I let my eyes flutter open, but not for long, and I close them again. The mattress is so soft, I feel like I could just sink into it and sleep all day long... Then again, maybe not. I can hear a mumble from behind me, and it's making my body freeze. "Zelos," I breathe his name. He is my husband, and has been for many years now. He loves me now as much as he did when he first told me that he loved me.

I feel his arms closing around me, and I know that it should bring warmth to my body, perhaps releasing it from its frozen state, but it doesn't. It only makes me tense up even more. Still, I remember the time when I first saw him... the emotions that I held, how they changed and strengthened through the time that I spent with him. Always, I'll remember...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met; and I knew that to you and into your life I had to get. I felt light-headed at the touch of this stranger's hand; an assault my defences systematically failed to withstand.

'Cos you came at a time when the pursuit of one true love in which to fall, was the be all and end all.

Sheena made her way up the staircase leading to Meltokio's noble quarters. She felt so out of place as the judging eyes of Tethe'alla's finest scanned her, deciding upon sight whether or not Sheena was worthy of being in their presence. The reaction seemed to be the same for each person: she was _not_ worthy. Truthfully, she did not care what the nobles thought. After visiting the Elemental Research Lab and clarifying how well things were going with Corrine, she would hopefully not have to deal with them ever again.

The scientists at the laboratory had told Sheena to come by in the afternoon, and it was still fairly early. Despite the loathing that Sheena felt for the city, she decided to wander around for the time being. As she entered the castle area of the city, Sheena was abruptly distracted by a cry of laughter. She knew that she was in Meltokio strictly for research reasons, but nonetheless she allowed her curiosity to get the better of her. The summoner slinked away to the east wing of the noble quarters, determined to find out what exactly was so amusing in this neighbourhood. It did not take long for Sheena to notice a swarm of girls crowded about one of the area's benches. Then she saw, in the centre of the crowd, a man whom was obviously the cause of these women's delight. Cautiously moving closer to the mob – yet not so close so as to join it – Sheena tried to get a better look at him; he had long, red locks of hair that trailed across his back, kept neatly out of his face by a white headband. She could tell by his clothes that he was much more of a free spirit than the other aristocrats – they all wore put-together, noble clothing, whereas this man looked like he wanted to stand out from the crowd and be himself. He wore loose, white pants, a black shirt, and a pink vest that fell down to his knees. He also had on long, black and pink gloves. Even for one who grew up with the unique clothing styles of Mizuho, Sheena thought that his fashion sense was... interesting.

Then, Sheena's attention was drawn towards his eyes. As he brushed a strand of hair out of his face, she could see them clearly, even from a distance. Those blue orbs were full of so much curiosity and mischief... especially as they caught sight of a certain Mizuho woman through the crowd of admirers. Sheena could feel her cheeks burning as they stared at each other. It did not take long for bashfulness to get the best of Sheena, and so she promptly made her way to the Elemental Research Lab, where she was meant to be in the first place. _"He was... pretty handsome..."_ the summoner mused, but quickly shook the thought out of her head, _"Bah, he's probably just a stuffy noble when it comes down to it."_

After meeting with the scientists regarding Corrine, Sheena exited the lab. They had told her that the experiments on Corrine would have to continue, and both Sheena and the summon spirit were outraged. She wandered down the pathway leading from the laboratory, rather overcome by her fury. Her mind was so teeming with thoughts that she was not even paying close attention to where she was walking. It was convenient that the one person whom Sheena would have collided paths with had taken notice to her absent-mindedness and swiftly gripped her shoulders before she harmed herself, or someone else. "Whoa there, hunny. You should really watch where you're walking in these streets."

Suddenly torn away from her thoughts, Sheena looked up at the stranger and recognized him immediately. It was that man that she had seen earlier on in the day. "Ah! You're..." her voice trailed off, realizing that she really did not have any way to complete the sentence. He was only a random person that she had locked eyes with on the street.

"Oh!" the man exclaimed after observing Sheena's face for a moment, "You were in eastern side of Meltokio before, right?" The fact that he remembered her from that brief instance made Sheena blush. "I'm glad that I ran into you. I would have liked to have spoken to you before, but, well... I guess I was kinda busy." The summoner stared at him sceptically. He acted as though he was familiar with her, but this was the first time that they had ever met. "So, what might be the name of this lovely lady?" the mystery man questioned, taking Sheena's hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back of it politely.

Unconsciously, Sheena tugged her hand away. She did not know why, but she felt the need to do so. The summoner still managed to find the composure to respond, "I am Sheena of Mizuho... And you..."

"So you're the girl who's been working with summon spirits in the lab? Nice to have finally met you, although it's rather surprising that you don't know my name... I am the great Zelos Wilder," he finished, enjoying his moment in the spotlight, "the Chosen of Tethe'alla!"

Sheena's heart skipped a beat; this man was the Chosen! After a moment of contemplation, it made sense. She had heard stories of the Chosen's charm, and how he managed to make even the most reserved women swoon. Perhaps _that_ was why she had felt so interested in him, while at the same time feeling compelled to pull away. "Oh, ah... I'm... honoured to have met you," Sheena said respectfully, "But I'm afraid that I must be on my way. The people of Mizuho are awaiting my return. Goodbye." Without so much as waiting for Zelos' reply, she turned and hurriedly left through Meltokio's front gates.

Zelos watched as the Mizuho woman rushed away. "Sheena, huh?" he thought aloud, "Well, my voluptuous hunny... you've certainly left me intrigued..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

Even then, I had felt something so strong for him. That boldness... it was never seen in Mizuho. The men there were such stiffs; always keeping a professional demeanour and never speaking their minds. After that visit to Meltokio, it seemed like I saw Zelos every time that I had to go to the imperial city. He would oh-so coincidentally show up at the Elemental Research Lab when Corrine and I went for some experimentation. I came to learn that he was not charming – he was a pervert. He recited pathetic pick-up lines to every woman that he met, and _that _was why he was so interested in me. I was simply another catch.

After some time, Corrine was finally released from his experiments, but how predictable: I was called back to Meltokio for other matters. It seemed that the king desired to send an 'Emissary of Death' to the legendary land of Sylvarant, in hopes of Tethe'alla remaining prosperous. I didn't like the idea, although there was not much of an option. I thought that maybe it would put Mizuho back on the king's good side, and perhaps we would not have to hide our culture anymore... And if not that, at least I would have an escape from visiting Meltokio and having to deal with _our_ world's Chosen. I agreed, and went to Sylvarant to assassinate _their_ Chosen.

As things turned out, I became good friends with the Chosen that I was sent to kill. I joined her and her companions and we set out to save both worlds: Tethe'alla _and_ Sylvarant. We travelled to Tethe'alla, and he returned to my life. Zelos. This time, there were no breaks between our meetings. He was constantly a part of our group, and I was constantly being pulled into his love – a vortex of no return. If I fell in love with him, then there was no way that I would be able to leave his side. I may have constantly referred to _him_ as an idiot, but in reality, it was me...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I can't get rid of you; I don't know what to do. I don't even know who is growing on who. 'Cos everywhere I go you're there; can't get you out of my hair; can't pretend that I don't care - it's not fair.

I'm being punished for all my offences. I wanna touch you but I'm afraid of the consequences. I wanna banish you from whence you came, but you're part of me now; and I've only got myself to blame.

Zelos pushed Sheena into his bedroom, sheer determination in his eyes. He had inexplicably dragged her away from the noble's party, and now to his _room_? "Zelos, what are you—" Sheena's voice was cut off as the Chosen pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she instinctively slapped Zelos, forcing him away. "Zelos! What do you think you're doing!" True, he had kissed her at other points of the journey, but there was much more hunger in his actions in that moment.

Instead of being startled and backing off, Zelos simply brought himself close to her again and began kissing her neck. "Exactly what it looks like," he replied casually.

Sheena could feel a heat rushing through her body, and she was not sure how to take it. On one hand, Zelos' behaviour was so welcome by her and felt so right... yet she also felt that what he desired was immoral. It may not even _mean_ anything to Zelos after he received what he wanted. Why should she take that chance? _"Do I love him?"_ Sheena may have hated to admit it, but Zelos constantly hitting on her was becoming as enjoyable for her as it was for him. Although even accepting the fact that she felt an attraction to Zelos, she could not tell whether or not it was something that would last, or mere lust. "N-no," Sheena finally stammered, trying to push the Chosen away, "Stop it." Zelos did not budge, however. His lips still making contact with her neck, he discreetly led the summoner backwards, towards his bed. Sheena's knees buckled when she reached the rim of the bed, causing her to fall back onto its silky sheets. Zelos towered over Sheena, a smirk on his visage as he gazed down at her. "Zelos," she squeaked, backing away from him slightly, "I... don't want this." Sheena knew that she did not really mean it; to have him so near to her was desirable.

Zelos leaned closer, staring at her determinedly. Sheena's breathing was uneven and quick, her heart beating strongly in her chest... but it was not out of fear. It was excitement. Her breath caught in her throat as Zelos's tongue brushed against the lobe of her ear before he bit it gently. "Who are you trying to convince?" he whispered, "Me... or you?"

Sheena found herself giving into Zelos' persuasion; his soothing voice, tender touch, and truthful words. "Myself..." she sighed mellifluously. The Chosen grinned, lovingly caressing her face. "Promise that you're not messing around with me..."

"I swear, Sheena," Zelos placed a brief kiss on her lips, "I've never been more serious in my life." Their lips meshed again and again, each kiss growing more intense. Sheena let herself sink into the bed's mattress, her body being overcome by Zelos. When Zelos had first begun his advances towards Sheena, she never accepted them. No matter how much affection grew inside of her, she could never let it out; she could never give into his charm. And after all of the effort they slowly grew closer, and _this_ was the result...

The following morning, Sheena awoke to find that Zelos was still lying next to her... and staring at her. As soon as Sheena's eyes locked with Zelos', she turned her entire body away timidly. "Were you just watching me sleep or something?" she questioned accusingly, folding her arms in front of her bare chest, even though she was not facing Zelos anymore.

The warmth of Zelos' body closed around Sheena as he embraced her from behind. "So what if I was?" he murmured in her ear. Sheena tensed up as she felt the Chosen's skin against hers, his steamy breath brushing against her face. "What's wrong?" Zelos sincerely asked, never releasing Sheena from his grip.

"Please stop," she pleaded. Zelos loosened his grasp slightly, but still did not return to his side of the bed. "I... I don't like this. Zelos, we shouldn't have done this."

Tethe'alla's Chosen smiled, hugging Sheena fondly again. "Oh, is that all?"

Sheena clenched her fists angrily. "'Is that _all_'!" she repeated in disbelief, facing Zelos again, "How heartless can you..." The summoner's voice trailed off as she gazed at Zelos. For once, he was not being inconsiderate. There was a distinct sense of compassion that glimmered in Zelos' eyes; he truly believed that Sheena was overreacting. Sheena could simply stare at him, trying to figure out what it was that he was thinking. "Zelos..."

The swordsman lightly kissed Sheena's lips, and after pulling away, said, "Run away with me."

"Wh-what?"

Zelos pulled Sheena even closer to him, affectionately letting his hand trail along her side, "After this journey is over, leave Mizuho and be with me." Sheena could hardly believe what Zelos was suggesting; she had been named successor to the village, and now he was telling her to _leave_! "Sheena... I really love you."

The summoner's demeanour suddenly changed; something in those four words made everything that she had previously thought change. Zelos was not joking. In fact, he was just as serious then as he had been when promising that he was not toying with her emotions. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to be with him in spite of everything and everyone that may oppose their romance. And it was in that moment that she made the decision of what was more important: her love for Zelos, or the village of Mizuho? As Sheena gazed into Zelos' heartfelt eyes, there was never a second option. "I love you too, Zelos."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So many issues we should address, 'cos our lives just don't correlate. All the emotions that we suppress; bite our tongues until it's too late.

We're not as close as we used to be - you and me. In the eye of the storm, we keep each other warm.

I exhale softly, recalling how close we had once been. Everyone had warned me that our romance was fleeting; that sooner or later the yearning would vanish, and eyes would wander towards other people. But at the time, I had had faith in Zelos... and I still do. He loves me to the same degree that he had so many years ago. It's _me_ that I doubt.

Every morning, I wake up with him next to me while wondering: "What would life be like if I were with someone else?" Sure, many people ponder on the same question, but to me... it's so strong. Often, I have the urge to run out on my family and try to find the answer to that question. I want no strings attached; I want to be able to go and explore, while at the same time having the option of Zelos available to me. He is the only person that I have ever really been romantically involved with... I need to experience something more.

He is holding onto me even tighter now. Sometimes I wonder if he's really awake, somehow reading my thoughts, and this is his way to tell me to stay. That to be with him is best for me... I _do_ love him. I only wonder sometimes. I could never actually leave; that would be equivalent to me murdering him. Even after all of this time, he loves me deeply. Even with my questioning mind, I am his reassurance that everything in life is well. If I cannot keep that reassurance, then his world would fall from beneath him.

I carefully turn my body over to face him, and return the embrace that he had offered me as he slept. His eyes open and a smile tugs at his lips. It makes me smile, too; to know that he is content. "Good morning, Zelos."

"Morning," he kisses me so tenderly – a simple kiss. Nothing more.

Still, I wonder... What would it be like to wake up with someone else?

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Hmm... definitely not a happy ending, but it doesn't seem sad, either. o.0 I am not sure of what I have just written... Oh well! I think it's pretty good. Please give me some feedback – I'd really like to know what you guys think of this story!


End file.
